


Ocean Blues

by wildknees



Series: At Swim [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras and Renly take their first steps into a relationship together as they pay a visit to Dorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why is it so _cold?_ " Loras complained as he pushed his feet closer to the hearth. Nightsong was as far south as he'd ever been and just hours ago the heat of the high hall nearly boiled him alive. Servants had fanned them with rushes and carted out jug after jug of cool water as Renly held court with the Marcher lords, but there was no respite from what felt like standing in the mouth of a dragon. Now, Loras and Renly had moved only from the hall to the visitors' chambers, but Loras was sure winter was coming.

"We're at the edge of a desert," Renly explained. Even with his usual warmth, he wore a thick travelling cloak over his bedclothes to ward off the evening chill as he sat reading a letter. "The air of the Marches is too dry to hold heat from the day."

That made sense, probably, and relief washed over Loras to know they would not be here for long. Nightsong was the last stop on Renly's tour of the Stormlands, a tour hastily arranged as one last diversion before Renly officially took up residence in King's Landing as Master of Laws.

Loras looked forward to it. As fond as he'd become of Storm's End over the past two years, the frequent rain and storms were something he'd never grown entirely accustomed to. The Crownlands were much milder like the Reach, even if they were nowhere near as beautiful.

"Renly…" Loras ventured, "once you're settled as Master of Laws, might we go to Highgarden for a while?"

Renly glanced up with a warm smile. "Of course we may. But actually, we're going a bit further south before we go to King's Landing."

"But there isn't anything further south from here," Loras said, raising an eyebrow. Renly smiled pacifyingly. "No, Renly, you can't meant to go to…"

He couldn't even say it. Incredulous, he stared at Renly, who held up the letter he had been reading. It bore the royal seal in red wax.

"I've delayed my arrival in the capital for so long that the Hand seems to think I would be only too pleased to delay a while longer. I've been asked to pay a visit to Dorne on behalf of the king."

Renly was actually _smiling._ Loras knew that he thought the enmity between Dorne and the Reach to be a mere trifle, just a misunderstanding that could be solved by sharing a few cups of wine together, but Loras couldn't share Renly's cordiality in this. Even if one were to ignore hundreds of years of border wars and bloodshed, a Prince of Dorne had nearly murdered Loras' brother. Just the thought of stepping into the snake pit that man called home made Loras' skin crawl, and the easy smile on Renly's face felt almost like a betrayal.

Sensing this unease, Renly came to join Loras in front of the hearth. Usually Loras relished any touch Renly granted him and he would want nothing more than to press closer to Renly, but he drew away instead.

"Come Loras," Renly soothed, "You know I must do the king's bidding now. This wasn't my choice."

" _Then why are you smiling?_ " Loras demanded.

Renly laughed. "Because I should like to visit Sunspear. And you look very sweet when you sulk." He slid an arm around Loras' shoulders, and though Loras wanted to draw away again, to show that he wasn't _sulking,_ he couldn't resist slumping against Renly's side. Renly's cloak settled around both of them and Loras heaved a great sigh.

"If you'd like, I can knight you now," Renly offered.

Loras' heart soared, but something about that did not ring true. He glanced up at Renly curiously. "Why now?"

"So that you may return to Highgarden instead. I'll meet you there on my return."

As eagerly as Loras was waiting for his knighthood, he could not allow that. "No. You'll need me at your side to protect you in Dorne."

Renly laughed lightly. "I doubt I shall need protecting."

Loras just let his head droop against Renly's shoulder. There was some comfort in Renly's offer of escape from the very last place in the realm that Loras wished to go, but Loras knew what he must do.

"I said I would go with you _anywhere,_ " he grumbled, "even to Dorne."


	2. Chapter 2

When the edge of Sunspear appeared in the distance, Loras felt a sense of relief - a feeling that rather irked him. The capital of Dorne was the center of the snake pit as far as he was concerned, though after endless days of travel beneath the hot sun, while whirling winds flung sand like knives, Loras was overheated, saddle-sore, and looking forward to washing away the layers and layers of grit that stuck to his skin. 

Exclamations of similar relief echoed from the traveling party around him. At his side, Renly seemed most pleased of all.

"I'm having a bath as soon as we're settled," he groaned

"In ice water," Loras agreed.

Renly laughed. "That may not be as pleasant as you imagine. And did you know that there are shared baths at the palace?"

"I'll be damned before I share bathwater with a Dornishman," Loras growled.

"Loras…" Renly ventured, with a wary look between Loras and Sunspear in the distance.

" _What?_ "

Renly seemed to consider his words very carefully, before he merely shrugged.  "I've received some news that should please you, at least. Prince Oberyn will not be at Sunspear while we're here.

It was meant to calm Loras, but just the mention of the Red Viper's name made him bristle.

"If not him, then a hundred other Dornishmen. They're all the same. Ill blooded, hot tempered, they rush into anything without giving it a moment of thought…"

"That sounds familiar," Renly said with a sideways smirk.

Loras shot him a withering glare. "You're not very funny, you know that, Renly?"

"I beg to differ!" Renly laughed. "Just remember, Loras, that you had a choice in coming here, and you would be back in Highgarden if you had chosen to do so."

Loras only scowled back. He had agreed to accompany Renly but that did not mean he had to enjoy his time here. What was there to enjoy? Surely not the heat, nor the inhabitants. Even Dornish food was unbearable. Meals at the inns and holdfasts so far had burnt Loras' mouth and left him scrambling for a cup of wine, which he'd nearly spat out, thinking it had gone sour. It seemed, however, that Dornish wine was actually  _intended_  to taste like that. Loras dreaded to think what awaited them at the palace for the welcome feast.

More of Sunspear came into view as they drew nearer, and the sea behind it. High walls surrounded the city and Loras squinted at the tallest tower, unimpressed.

"It looks as if it's made of mud," he sneered.

"It is made of mud, in fact!" Renly said, "the palace is built of mud and straw, baked to stone by the sun. The three Winding Walls are the same, and we'll pass through the Threefold Gate directly to the palace." Ahead, city guardsmen were already raising the Threefold Gate that Renly spoke of, having spotted the king's banners in the distance.

Loras cast a suspicious look at Renly. "How can you know all this about Sunspear? Have you been reading about it?

"Gods no - books are for maesters! No, someone told me all about Sunspear."

They had reached the edge of the city and the people of Sunspear turned to watch with interest as the party passed through the first gate. It was evidently rare to have visitors from other parts of the realm this far south. Curious conversation rippled through the crowd, a few voices calling out greetings at the king's banners.

Loras frowned back at the smiling faces of the smallfolk. Most seemed to look right past him, fascinated instead with the Stormlands knights and their unfamiliar sigils. It struck Loras quite suddenly that, dressed in the Baratheon colors of his squiring clothes, the smallfolk did not even recognize him as a Tyrell. All they saw was a sour-faced squire at the heels of the king's brother, and that just made Loras' scowl deepen. If only he had a green and gold banner trailing behind him. The Dornish would not look so pleased then

When they reached the portcullis, the castellan was waiting to welcome them.

"Your party will be shown to the visitors' quarters," the castellan announced to the travel-weary knights, who let out  a great sigh of relief. "Lord Renly, if you would follow me. Prince Doran is waiting to receive you."

Servants and grooms appeared to relieve them of their packs and horses. With some difficulty, Loras extracted himself from the throng, and he hurried up the steps of the palace to catch up to Renly.

"You needn't join me, Loras. Go with the others and rest," Renly said, smiling, but Loras determinedly continued after him. He refused to let Renly out of his sight in this place, and as the castellan made no objection of Lord Renly's squire trailing at his heels, Loras followed after them.

The walls of the palace looked less like mud than what Loras had thought at a distance. They were smooth as marble and a rich dun color that made everything glow in the afternoon sun. Through corridors and halls they passed, until at last, they reached a large audience chamber.

The room was lavish, but empty, with the exception of a tall Norvoshi guard standing at an archway that led out to a terrace. As the castellan brought them near, the guard moved his long axe sideways to block their path.

"I bring Lord Renly Baratheon to see Prince Doran," the castellan said.

"Let them pass, Captain," called a voice from outside. The guard stepped aside, pulling his axe upright to clear their way.

Prince Doran was waiting for them on a terrace that overlooked the sea. It took some effort for him to rise to his feet and he leaned heavily on a cane, though he could not have been older than fifty.

"Well met, Lord Renly," he offered in greeting.

"Prince Doran," Renly returned, bowing, "and Princess Arianne, I assume?"

The princess greeted him in return, long eyelashes fluttering as she smiled. She wore a gown of clinging purple samite with a neckline so low that even Loras found his eyes travelling to where it dipped just above her navel. If Margaery had worn something half so revealing, father would have died of shock, but the princess sat beside her father as if it were perfectly normal.

"And Loras Tyrell, is it?

Loras blinked at Doran, startled. "Yes…" he replied. It was only a simple greeting, but Loras was relieved that someone had finally recognized him as a Tyrell.

"Please sit, both of you," Doran was saying now, and he called for the servants to bring them food. It was another relief when the silver trays arrived not with strange, over-spiced concoctions, but with simple bread and cheese, and a bowl of fresh olives. "It's a pleasure to receive you at Sunspear, Lord Renly."

"The pleasure is mine. I bring King Robert's regards. You may have heard that I’m to be Master of Laws to the realm."

Doran smiled gently. "How kind of the king to send one of his advisors to us.

Loras had not heard it said like that before - that Renly was to be an advisor to the king, and though Renly had only just turned ten-and-eight, the artfully composed lord suited the position perfectly. He wore the handsome, diplomatic smile that won him admirers wherever he went.

"I hope Dorne has been to your liking so far, Lord Renly," Arianne said.

"Very much so," Renly agreed. He spoke so convincingly that one would have never guessed he had just spent a fortnight travelling through scorching heat and dust storms. "Sunspear is beautiful. I've seen no other palace like it."

Arianne rose and came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me to show you more of it," she said.

It was Doran who responded first. "Please, Arianne, I'm sure our visitors are tired from travelling. Let them rest and wash away the dust from the road first."

The princess consented, and even as Renly proclaimed how interesting a tour from the princess would be and promised to join her at another time, Loras could sense his relief. Nothing at that moment was as appealing as a long bath, and when they were finally taken to their chambers, Loras had to agree with that sentiment.

They did not need to use the shared baths as Loras had feared. Servants brought up water for two great tubs, one in Renly's chambers and one in the adjoining squire's chambers. Loras sunk into the bath and enjoyed his first proper wash in what felt like weeks. As he scrubbed himself clean, he thought that perhaps Renly was right about how refreshing and invigorating a long bath could be.

Vigor faded as Loras tried to dry himself. It was impossible to judge if the air was too humid for his skin to dry, or if he just kept sweating. Eventually he gave up and pulled his breeches on over damp legs, but he could dress no further until he cooled.

When he shuffled to the next room, he found Renly in the same hopeless state. Renly had managed to pull on his smallclothes but had then evidently given up, now laying sprawled over the bed.

"It's too  _hot,_ " he complained miserably, "How are we meant to survive this visit?"

Loras came to the bed and collapsed at his side. "You know, I don't even understand why you came here. What business do you have in Dorne?"

"The king's business, as his delegate. It's a courtesy visit -  _fostering the unity of the realm_  is what Lord Arryn called it, I believe, which means I'll spend some time discussing the relationship between Dorne and the realm, and then there will be lavish parties and feasts and drinking and dancing." A broad grin had come to Renly's face. "I won't mind serving on Robert's small council if these are the sort of duties I get!"

Loras laughed. "Bringing together the realm by eating like an aurochs. It's perfect for you!"

"There's no one better for the job! And in this heat, I'll be sweating so much that I won't risk looking like Robert by the end of our visit."

Loras laughed again, for despite Renly's appetite and his disdain for any type of physical exertion, it never seemed to show on him. He looked the same as he always did, long of limb and broad of shoulder. Loras watched the rise and fall of his bare chest. It was sometimes hard to believe just how handsome Renly was. Loras had noticed it the first time they met, back in the high hall of Storm's End over two years ago, yet it had taken some time for Loras to recognize those feelings for what they were. How he could have been so blind for so long was a mystery, for now he found it impossible to take his eyes off Renly. Everything about him was beautiful. His eyes, his hands, the drip of his throat, and his smile, never more so than when it was turned to Loras in carefree abandon.

Renly leaned in closer, close enough that he could surely hear Loras' heart thundering in his chest. All coherent thought left Loras' mind as their lips touched.

The kiss was as gentle as every one Renly had granted to Loras before, no more than the chastest brush of lips that made Loras entirely forget how to breathe. He'd spent an increasing amount of time imagining deeper kisses, imagining pulling Renly close so that their bodies were pressed together, but it was all for naught - the gentlest kiss from Renly left him so dumbstruck that he could not even be sure if he was kissing back. It was a surprise even to Loras as he felt his hand press to Renly's chest, for he'd not thought to touch him there. It slid down over ribs and stomach, but when he touched the edge of Renly's smallclothes, Renly drew away.

Loras blinked as the room came back into focus. His hand lingered on the bed inches from Renly's hip. "Please, Renly? Can't we keep going?" he coaxed.

"Not now. I…" Renly trailed off. This was the only matter he had ever been ineloquent on. He'd granted Loras kisses, and even pulled him close to his side on rare occasion, but Renly could give no explanation for why more often than not he refused Loras' touch, drawing away with stammered apologies. "I'm sorry. Not yet."

With disappointed sigh, Loras fell back on the bed. He shifted uncomfortably, conscious that his simple breeches hid very little, for even the brief touches had given him another reason to not want to dress for the feast. The heat made it even less appealing. He would have shuddered in horror at the thought of donning silk or satin, had a shudder not seemed like too much effort.

"Can we just skip the feast?" Loras asked.

"No, we can't."

"Can _I_  just skip the feast?"

"No, you can't." Renly grinned. "Though I have something for you."

"A present?"

"Something that will make things a little easier to bear."

Renly managed to heave himself upright and went to one of his trucks that had been brought to the room. "I had something made for you on our way here…"

The jerkin was grass green, the exact color of House Tyrell's banners, and as if the meaning needed to be made any clearer, golden roses were embroidered across it shoulder to shoulder. The matching shirt and breeches to be worn beneath looked to be made of gold silk, but when Loras touched the fabric, he found it was linen, so light that even the stifling heat would be bearable in it.

There was nothing unusual about Renly giving clothing to Loras - as squire to the self-proclaimed best dressed man in the realm, Loras' trunk was full of the finest fabrics in every variation of Baratheon black and yellow. The clothing Renly offered now, though, was in Loras' own colors, colors he'd not worn in quite some time.

"You won't be acting in your squire duties at the feast, so I thought you might like to wear these," Renly said.

Loras smiled as he picked up the garments. At Highgarden, he'd worn his own colors so often that he thought nothing of it. That was many moons ago, though, and the clothes presented to him now were not only in his own colors, but they were a gift from Renly as well. Loras was already beaming with pride at the thought of wearing them. "Thank you, Renly. They're beautiful."

"I’m pleased you like them. I like to think my good taste is wearing off on you, but sometimes I need to make sure of it!"

 

***

 

Dornish spices seemed to be in the very air of the feast hall as dishes were carted out, making Loras' eyes burn and water - it was either that, or his eyes were sweating along with the rest of him. Why would anyone want to eat such spicy food in such stifling heat? Every elaborate dish tasted as if it were made of dragon's breath. Loras had heard it said that spicy food was what gave Dornishmen their rash temperaments. He could well believe it. They didn't appear to mind the heat in the food, while Loras was left trying to discretely wipe away a drop of sweat from the end of his nose.

A few seats away, Renly was suffering the same fate. He had been seated between Doran and Arianne in the place of highest honor in the hall. Loras found it strange to be at the high table alongside him. Since starting as a squire, Loras had spent feasts tending Renly as he ate, sharing surreptitious comments and jokes as Loras would stoop to refill Renly's wine goblet, and afterwards, Loras would join his fellow squires and take his meal with them. Now he was seated beside the youngest Dornish prince, who was several years younger than Loras and not terribly interesting. Few others deigned to speak to him, but some cast disapproving looks at the Tyrell colors and sigil he wore. That made Loras preen and sit up taller in his chair. Seeing disapproval on the faces of the Dornishmen was far better than forcing false courtesies with them. 

When the last dishes were cleared, the tables were moved to the sides of the hall to clear the floor for dancing, and a group of minstrels struck up a quick-paced tune.

"Do you know Dornish steps, Lord Renly?" Loras heard Arianne ask.

"I confess I don't," Renly laughed, "it was a rather poor choice to come to Dorne without first learning how you Dornishmen dance!"

"Nonsense. I'll teach you now."

She offered a hand and they rose to take to the dance floor.

They made an unusual sight - Renly, who was the tallest man in the room, stood over a foot taller than Arianne, with the top of her head not even reaching his shoulder as she positioned his hands on her - yet they made a stunningly attractive pair. All eyes were on them as they began to move. Even the other couples on the floor had stopped to watch the Princess of Dorne teach the Lord of the Stormlands to dance.

It was not a graceful process, though Renly was the first to laugh when he tripped over his own feet, amusing himself and the other guests as Arianne steadied him. She persevered with her lessons, and soon they were moving elegantly among the other couples like Renly had known the dance for years.

Loras watched absently, finding that he rather enjoyed watching Renly dance. He had been at countless dances alongside Renly, yet Loras was almost always on the floor with a partner of his own. It was rare that he had a chance to just observe Renly while he moved over the floor and ladies squabbled for the next dance with him.

The Dornish steps were quicker than what Renly was accustomed to, and after several dances, he had to excuse himself from the floor. A servant hurried forth with a goblet of wine, which Renly gladly accepted. He staggered over to join Loras at the edge of the hall and all but collapsed beside him.

"Are you not dancing, Loras?" he panted.

"Evidently not," Loras said. Despite the disapproving stares his sigil earned, a few ladies had approached Loras to ask for a dance. Some of them were even quite beautiful, but Loras refused them all. "They're not to my taste."

Renly raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't quite believe that. You would woo a stone if you thought it like to fawn over you," he laughed. "No, I think the  _real_  reason you're not dancing is because you don't want to admit that you don't know the steps."

"That's not the reason!" Loras protested, heat rising to his cheeks.

"You needn't worry, I'm sure Princess Arianne would be happy to teach you. She's a lovely teacher - if rather handsy."

Loras glared at him, still fighting the flush of his cheeks. Truth be told, he did not know how Renly had managed it. To be the center of attention on the floor and yet to not know the steps would have been humiliating for Loras, who wanted to be admired for his skill and prowess. Somehow Renly had made his public dance lesson enjoyable to not only himself but all those around him, and had seemed entirely at ease doing so. Loras could never manage that, and he glared at Renly, who was still grinning in amusement at him.

Loras merely turned up his nose.  " _You_ can teach me the steps, Renly, and you may be as handsy as you like."

It was Renly's turn to join him in embarrassment, cheeks that were already pink from exertion flushing to red. A laugh of nerves and excitement made his grin look even more like the one he wore when it was just the two of them together, the one that was reserved for Loras alone.

Loras couldn't bear it. If no one stopped him, he was about to lean over and kiss Renly.

"It looks like the princess is waiting for you," he muttered instead.

Renly rose, and with a lingering smile over his shoulder, he returned to join Arianne for the next dance. He was evidently her partner of choice for the evening and the two danced more together than with anyone else. She was a rather pleasing partner to watch with Renly, Loras thought. Her height made it so that her head never obscured Renly's face from view, and no matter how close she pressed against him, Loras knew that it had no more effect than if the Maid of Tarth had been doing the same.

Several more ladies approach to ask Loras to dance, and he continued refuse them, preferring instead the scalding looks they cast over their shoulders. Soon they caught on and let Loras be. He was perfectly content to sit alone at the edge of the hall and watch the proceedings, undisturbed - until Loras noticed someone standing at his side.

Tall, with dark hair that fell to his shoulders, the man was dressed in dusty travelling clothes emblazoned with the sun and spear sigil. He surveyed the hall for a long moment before he met Loras' stare with his viper eyes.

" _You!_ " Loras snarled, "What are you doing here?"

Oberyn raised one thin eyebrow. "What am I doing in Sunspear, my home?"

His face was every bit as unbearable as Loras remembered. Of all the Dornishmen, he was the worst. Loras had hoped they would not come face to face, but now that they had, he regretted not having his sword at his belt.

"They said you were away," Loras growled.

"I've come back," Oberyn drawled.

By the looks of him, Oberyn had only just come back, having not even changed from his travelling clothes before arriving at the hall. He surveyed Loras with an almost bored look.

"You're grown since I last saw you, little rose, though I was not aware that you were knighted already."

"I'm not. I'm squire to Lord Renly."

Again Oberyn arched an eyebrow. "Does Lord Renly allow all his squires to wear their own colors?"

Loras drew himself up with pride. "These clothes were a gift from him," he declared.

"Ah, how clever our Lord Renly is. It’s a small sacrifice to indulge a squire by allowing him to wear his own colors, if it means he'll be on his best behavior for the evening."

"That's not… that's not why…" The clothes had been given so that Loras could bear the heat, but as Loras worked it through in his head, he recalled that Renly had not even mentioned the heat when he presented the gift _. Something that will make things easier to bear_  was what he'd said. Loras recalled as well the wary look that Renly had given him just before they reached Sunspear. Had he dressed Loras in Tyrell colors only to ensure that any reproach from the Dornishmen would be met with smug satisfaction, and that he'd be on his best behaviour around the Martells?

Renly and Arianne were still dancing, but Renly had now taken notice of the two sets of eyes fixed on him at the edge of the hall. The song ended, and he excused himself from Arianne. A shadow of worry darkened his face as he approached, but he smiled in greeting to Oberyn - a smile that was just a little too bright for the diplomatic greeting that was usually offered to those he met for the first time.

"Prince Oberyn. So good to see you again."

_Again?!_

"I feel the same, Lord Renly. It's been too long." Oberyn took Renly's hand to shake, letting their palms linger together. "You'll excuse my state. I had not planned to return to Sunspear for some time, but when I heard word that you were visiting, I knew I must return to see you again."

Renly laughed. "I see you've not forgotten my taste for flattery!"

"How could I forget someone so eager for it as you? " He wore a smirk like a snake's as he finally released Renly's hand. "I won't keep you for now, though. You and your squire may return to the feast, and you and I shall speak privately later." He gave a lingering look to both of them before sweeping away.

Renly still wore a bright smile, but when he turned to face Loras, it immediately fell at the nebulous look he found there.


End file.
